


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by HadesDrinkingMojito, HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breed Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: While everyone else is celebrating Yuuri's birthday, Otabek and Yuri sneak off to have some fun. A month later, Yuri has a surprise to give Otabek for Christmas.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

A/N: Hey, everyone! This was a little late, but we finally got it up. This is a collab with HadesDrinkingMojito, who, if you don’t know, writes the Fuck Me and Marry Me Young series.

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own anything from Yuri!!!on Ice.

………….

Yuri sighed heavily as he placed the grocery bags on the table. He had been out of food, and had decided to go shopping earlier that day. He also had to buy a present for the Katsudon. His birthday was next week, but Yuri didn’t know what to get him.

*Ring ring*

Fuck. It was late. Who the fuck was calling him at this hour? Yuri growled in annoyance as he picked up the phone. “Hello?” He asked, a little tensely. It was well past midnight. Who the fuck thought they had the right to call him after midnight? This better be an emergency.

“Hi Yura”, came the voice of Otabek, Yuri’s longtime boyfriend and most recently, fiancée. Yuri’s attitude and mediately vanished, and all traces of annoyance vanished.

“Hi Beka!” Yuri explained in excitement. “How have you been?”

Otabek sighed heavily on the other line. “I’ve been busy Yuri, like you wouldn’t believe. But guess what?” He had a tone of excitement in his voice.

“What is it?” Yuri asked, picking up on Otabek’s own excitement.

“I’m coming to St Petersburg for a little while. I’ll be able to see you.” At that, Yuri perked up a lot.

“Oh my god when!?” he exclaimed. He hadn’t seen his fiancée in months, as he had to go back to Almaty to train.”

“I leave tomorrow” Otabek said. “I’ll text you the details once I arrive.” Yuri grinned from ear-to-ear.

“That’s so awesome! I can’t wait to see you. I feel like it’s been forever.” Otabek chuckled on the other end of the line. Yuri sighed and, on the verge of tears, responded “I know,” he said. “It’s been months, hasn’t it? God, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” No one could see him, so he let his tears fall.

“I know,” Otabek said “I missed you too. But I’ll be in town tomorrow, and Victor has invited me to Yuri’s birthday party, so if I don’t see you before then, I’ll definitely see you there.”

Yuri hummed.

“I’m sorry I called so late” Otabek said, apologetically. “I know it’s late, but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible.” Yuri smiled.

“I’m glad you did. I was a little annoyed, but I didn’t know it was you. You can bother me anytime.”

“I know I can. Anyway, I’ll let you go. I just wanted to let you know so you can expect me to arrive tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?” Yuri asked. Otabek grinned, and even though Yuri couldn’t see it, he knew.

“Of course, I’d love that. I’ll text you the details and my itinerary later.”

“Okay. I’m going to put away some of these groceries and go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuri responded.

*

Two hours had already passed since Yuri and Otabek had arrived at the Katsuki-Nikoforov household to celebrate Katsudon’s birthday and the party the old man was throwing didn’t even seem close to ending. Victor wanted to have the best and the most extravagant birthday party for Katsudon and to Yuri, that meant the party would be endless. There were far too many people in the house drinking, chatting and dancing, giving Yuri a headache. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be home with Beka and enjoy a peaceful night with him. He hadn’t seen him in such a long time.

He sighed and walked up to the buffet to fill his cup with more red wine, after excusing himself from dancing with Sara and Mila. He took one sip when a tall guy with a handsome face stood before him with a fake smile on his face. "Mr. Plisetsky, nice to meet you." The man said and stretched his hand for a handshake. Yuri shook hands with him and the man kept talking. "My name is Mikhail and I admire you a lot..."

Yuri zoned out and stopped listening to the man’s ramblings. Looking around, he turned to search for Otabek and found him sitting on the couch, looking smoking hot as always, dressed in black and leather. But then Yuri noticed one more thing. On the other couch, there was a man, an Omega, talking to him, leaning into his Beka’s space and smiling like an idiot. Yuri knew that idiot perfectly well. He was Anton Vasiliev, a reporter and a huge fan of Otabek.

Yuri felt his blood boiling. This man was his and he hated when other omegas were overly friendly with him. He was possessive. What could be do?

"...So, maybe you could someday check my choreography ideas. I would love to choreograph for you." Yuri returned his attention to that potato head who had the audacity to think that the World Champion would allow just anyone to choreograph his programs. "Victor is my choreographer." He said coldly. "Now excuse me."

He walked past the guy and made his way to Otabek and that reporter he was talking to. Just then, the reporter leaned even closer to Otabek and placed his palm on Otabek’s arm.

 If Yuri remained there one more minute, he would most likely commit murder, so he turned around and walked upstairs. He crossed the corridor fast and entered the guest room of the house. Otabek was his and only his and he would prove exactly that right fucking now. He took a deep breath and texted Otabek.

*

Otabek was in the living room talking to a reporter when his phone beeped. It was a text from Yuri.

 **Yura** : Come upstairs. It’s urgent.

 **Me** : Okay.

Otabek walked upstairs to meet Yuri when suddenly a hand pulled him into a dark room and slammed him against the door.

"Hello, handsome." Yuri whispered and crashed their lips together, wrapping his hands around Otabek's neck and shoving his tongue down his throat.

"Finally, you're here." Yuri said through small kisses. "I couldn't wait any longer." He wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and the Kazakh held him up tight. "You're so dark. So hot. You drive me crazy. Fuck, Beka. Just shove me down and fuck me already."

Otabek pulled away from Yuri's kisses but didn't let him down. "Yura, what is this room?"

"It's the guest room. I've slept here many times when I was younger, masturbating and thinking of you." Yuri replied and pulled Otabek back into a hard kiss, moaning and running his hands through Otabek's long hair.

Otabek broke the kiss. "Wait. This isn't right. We are guests here." Yuri rolled his eyes. "Yura..."

"I don't care. I want you. I need you, and I can feel that you need me too." Yuri rolled his hips, feeling Otabek's huge erection through his pants, drawing a long moan from the alpha and feeling the Kazakh's fingers dig into his hips. 

"Fuck, Yura. We have to go back" Otabek whispered, trying to control his heavy breathing.

Yuri unwrapped himself from Otabek. "So, you'd rather spend time with that boring omega reporter." He said with a smirk, moving back and lying slowly on the bed. "Or stay here with me." He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly and letting out soft moans. “That pathetic reporter, that idiot thinks that he can have you, doesn’t he? That poor fuck doesn’t know how weak you are for me.” He brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked on his index finger while eyeing Otabek with cunning eyes. “How weak I can make you…daddy. Am I wrong?”

Otabek's face flushed entirely and Yuri grinned. "If you want to leave so badly, go on then, leave. Go back to that pathetic omega. I will stay here and pleasure myself while thinking of you." Yuri moved his hand slowly to his nipple and ran his fingers over it, twisting it and pinching it, sobbing in pleasure. “But I will not be happy because, Beka, alpha, I'm so weak for you. I need you. Your cock. Your strong hands. " Yuri bit his lips sensually while he began stroking his dick faster. "I need you, Beka. Put me on all fours and pound into me. I need to feel your meaty cock cumming inside me and breeding me."

Otabek growled and was instantly on top of Yuri, pulling the blond's pants off. He hovered over him, kissing him passionately, making Yuri melt and sob.

"Do you want me to fuck you, kitten?"

"Yes, daddy. I want you to turn me into your fuckdoll while everyone downstairs is having fun."

"You have to promise me you'll keep quiet. Make one sound and I leave you alone to take care of your needs all by yourself."

Yuri trembled. "I'll be quiet, daddy. I promise.  I love you so much, I would do anything you ask."

With smirked and with one quick move Otabek turned Yuri around, making him lie on his stomach. "Ass up." He ordered and Yuri obeyed immediately. He licked his middle finger and slowly entered Yuri with it, rubbing his sensitive spots knowing it would drive him crazy. "Do you like it, kitten?"

Yuri moaned. "More, daddy. This isn't enough."

"What do you need, kitten?"

"Your cock. It's so big and fills me so well. It's so perfect." Yuri licked his lips. "Please, daddy."

Otabek leaned in over Yuri, his cock teasing Yuri's leaking entrance, his chest against Yuri's back. "I love it when you talk dirty." He bit Yuri's earlobe. "My Yura... I 'm going to fuck you now and you will keep quiet like we agreed."

Yuri nodded, while trembling. "Yes, yes, please, daddy." He said with a weak voice.

Otabek entered him slowly and the blond let out a loud moan. The Kazakh began thrusting into Yuri, placing his hand over Yuri's mouth to muffle his moans while Yuri was sobbing and shaking, saliva and tears running down his face. The sound of Yuri's and Otabek's flesh meeting and the Kazakh's low growls were the only sounds filling the room, when suddenly Yuri bit his hand. Otabek jerked his hand away and stopped fucking into Yuri.

"Turn me around." Yuri commanded but Otabek didn't. Instead he remained still. "I said fucking turn me around."

The second time Otabek obeyed. He pulled his body away and helped Yuri turn and lie with his back on the bed. "Yura, did I hurt you?" Otabek whispered concerned.

Yuri shook his head. "I want to look at you."

"What?" Otabek asked confused.

"I want to look at you this time." The blond cupped his face and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Make love to me. Tell me you love me. That's all I want, Beka."

Otabek stroked his hair. "I love you so much. I’d do anything you ask." He placed a soft kiss on Yuri's forehead. "Do you want to continue?"

Yuri nodded, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, pulling him closer to hold on to and breathe his scent.

Otabek thrusted into him, wrapping his arms around Yuri's small frame. "You feel so good, Yura."

Yuri moaned and his eyes rolled back. When Otabek looked at him, he had a huge smile on his face. "You're so big. I can feel you so deep, messing me up. Fuck, so good!"

"Yura." Otabek croaked as his thrusts became more erratic. "I love you."

"Breed me." Yuri moaned. "Put a baby inside me. I want your seed so badly to fill me and make me swollen."

"I will fill you up with pups. You're going to be so heavy and mine. Everyone will know you got fucked by my cock. Would you like that, kitten?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Yuri screamed and felt his orgasm hitting him hard. His whole body shook and he clutched onto Otabek as hard as possible, burying his face in the alpha's neck.

A few thrusts later Otabek came too, deep inside of Yuri and turned his head to look at the blond who had calmed down and had a peaceful smile on his face, while few tears rolled from his eyes down his face

"Yura, are you crying?" Otabek said scared.  "Did I hurt you?" He tried to pull away but Yuri kept him in his place.

"Silly, Beka, you still don't see your own worth. I cried because I'm happy. For a moment, I felt like I was in heaven and you were the only one there with me. Thank you." Yuri kissed him gently on the lips.

Otabek smiled and let his head fall on Yuri's shoulder. "You scared me, asshole." Yuri chuckled at that. "But I felt the same too."

Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek's shorter hair. "We should get going. We risk Victor busting in, looking for us."

Otabek let out a loud laugh. "Fuck. Let's go then."

*

*

Yuri sighed as he watched people leave the rink for the night. It was about time, too. It was getting late, and he was hoping to get some time on the ice before the rink closed for the night. He wouldn’t be able to skate much longer, and he wasn’t planning on jumping or anything.

Yuri soon found himself staring up at the clock in anticipation. Damn, it was late. Never mind skating. He should probably be getting home anyway. It was December 20th, almost Christmas time.

Finally. Now I can get home and wrap Otabek's gift.

Yuri was excited. This was the first Christmas his gift would be for the both of them instead of just Otabek.

Yuri beamed.

He couldn't wait to get home!

Avoiding the traffic as best as he could, Yuri made his way home. He walked up the steps, put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door.

Potya lay on the couch as lazy as ever. This is perfect. Yuri thought, hanging up his coat and mittens. It had been snowing-not that it was surprising for St. Petersburg- and he was freezing. He was excited, mainly because it was warm in the house and he could get himself a cup of cocoa.

‘Alright.’ Yuri thought pulling out his present to Otabek. ‘Time to wrap this baby up.’

Yuri smiled at him own humor.

…

Yuri had just finished wrapping his present when he heard his phone. It was a text message from Beka. Yuri grinned.

-Yura? Are you home? Are you awake? Otabek had texted.

-Yeah. I can't sleep. I’m so excited for Christmas this year. I’ve really missed you. Yuri responded.

-I’ve missed you too. I was talking to Yuuri earlier. Koichi's gotten big, and Victor's flying home sometime tonight. Yuuri’s going to stay up waiting. Otabek said.

-Huh, that's actually kind of romantic. I'm sure that Koichi's looking forward to seeing his Papa. Yuri commented.

-Yeah, he's cute. We may just need one of our own one day. Otabek texted.

Yuri froze. He didn’t know, did he?

-So unfortunately I have some bad news, and you’re not going to like it. Otabek typed.

-Oh no. What is it?

-I’m not going to be able to make it for Christmas this year.

Yuri, shocked, almost dropped his phone.

-What??? WHY? What’s going on?

-Something went wrong with my itinerary and the airlines mixed it up with someone else’s. Now I’m out of money for the plane ticket, and even if I had the money to buy a new one, there aren’t anymore flights. They’re all full.

-Every single one? Yuri typed back, despondently.

-I’m so sorry, Yura. I was looking forward to seeing you.

-But you have to be here! It’s important! I need to give you your Christmas gift! Yuri typed.

-It’s okay, Yura. I’ll be there for New Year’s. I found a spot on a plane on the 30th, so I’ll be home for that and you can give it to me then.

-It’s not the same!

Upset, Yuri didn’t touch his phone again for the rest of the night.

*

Christmas eve was as awful as Yuri felt. The morning sickness was not letting up, not even for the holidays.

Yuri grumbled. “As if today didn’t suck enough.”

Everyone was probably with their loved ones having dinner, but not Yuri. Yuri had to be alone for Christmas because stupid Beka couldn’t get a ticket. No, it wasn’t Beka’s fault, but Yuri was still a little angry. Leaving him alone on a day like this. At least if Beka had told him earlier, Yuri could have found a ticket to fly to Moscow and be with his grandpa, but no, Beka had to tell him at the last minute.

Yuri lie on the couch, hugging the bear plushie Otabek had given him and placed a hand over his tummy. "This isn’t right. Tonight is very important, asshole. You should have been here." Yuri murmured angrily and closed his eyes, falling into an awful sleep.

*

 It was 30 minutes before midnight when Otabek unlocked the door to Yuri’s apartment, wondering what Yuri would be doing. Would he have invited anyone to spend Christmas with? He took his shoes off and walked in their living room and couldn’t control his smile when he saw Yuri sleeping, with his bear plushie clutched tight to his chest. Otabek approached Yuri carefully, so as not to wake him up and kneeled next to him. He ran his fingers through Yuri’s golden locks and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

"Yura." Otabek whispered, noticing Yuri was beginning to become conscious again. "Surprise." He said softly and kissed him on the lips.

Yuri blinked unable to fully comprehend if he was still asleep, dreaming, or if Beka was truly before him. "Beka?" He croaked.

Otabek gave Yuri one of his rare smiles. "Merry Christmas, Yura."

Immediately, Yuri jerked up and wrapped his arms and legs around Otabek, hugging him tight. He buried his face in Otabek’s neck, breathing in the scent he missed so much. "What the fuck, asshole?" He said sweetly and Beka chuckled.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I was angry at you because I wanted you here." Yuri whispered running his fingers through Beka’s hair.

"You didn’t sound angry to me."

"I didn’t want to be rude to you." Yuri explained and Otabek pushed him back to look at him dubiously.

"That’s new." The Kazakh commented with a smirk.

"Shut up. I’m trying to be good for you." Yuri pouted and crossed his hands.

"You are being good. Too good for me, Yura." Otabek said and pulled Yuri closer once again. "Let me kiss you." He leaned in to kiss him but Yuri pushed him away.

"Didn’t you get me anything from Kazakhstan?" Yuri asked.

"I did but it’s your Christmas present. I can’t give it to you now." Otabek replied.

"No, not my Christmas present. Didn’t you bring me any baursak with honey like you usually do? I am craving something sweet."

"No, Yura. I’m sorry. But I did get you something else." Otabek blushed.

 "What? What is it?" Yuri said excitedly.

"It’s something you can wear." Otabek explained and Yuri squealed. The Kazakh stood up and walk to his suitcase, taking a paper bag from inside. He gave it to Yuri. "Here. Open it."

Yuri opened it with excitement but the moment he pulled the clothes out of the bag, his smile died. "Beka, this is a sailor moon costume."

Otabek leaned in, hovering over Yuri and bit his earlobe. "I want to fuck you in it, kitten." He whispered, licking Yuri’s inner ear.

Yuri shivered and panted hard, feeling his heartbeat rising. "I don’t know, daddy. It’s too short. My entire ass is going to be exposed."

"That’s how daddy likes you. Will you do me this favor, kitten?"

"Yes, daddy. Anything you want. I will put it on right now for you." Yuri stood up and walked in the bedroom. A few minutes later he walked out wearing the sailor moon costume and his in low pigtails. He walked in front of Otabek who was staring with an open mouth. "Daddy, I couldn’t make my hair properly. I’m sorry."

"It’s alright kitten. You are gorgeous to me no matter what. Turn around and let daddy fully see you. "

Yuri turned slowly and sensually, curving his back, trying to make his ass more exposed for Beka. Otabek growled when he saw Yuri’s ass under the short blue pleated skirt. He stood up and pushed Yuri against the wall. "The little kitty looks so good in this costume. It drives daddy crazy." Otabek whispered in his ear, letting his hand wander on Yuri’s thighs and cupping the blond’s already hard dick and stroking it.

Yuri let out a loud moan. "Am I a good sailor moon for you, daddy?" He said, whimpering.

"You’re the best sailor moon. I want to fuck you right now against the wall." Otabek said and ran his index finger over the head of Yuri’s cock, which was already wet with precum.

 "Please, daddy, fuck me." Yuri sobbed and moved his ass, trying to feel Otabek’s erection that was still his pants.

"Not yet, sailor." Otabek pulled away from Yuri who whimpered desperately. "On your knees. Now.”

Yuri was immediately on his knees, looking up at the Kazakh with an innocent look.

"Tell me what you need, daddy." Otabek unzipped his pant, pulling out his huge dark cock, slapping Yuri on the face with it. "Suck it." He ordered. "Show daddy how much you want his cock."

Yuri cupped Otabek’s balls and massaged them, as he wrapped his tongue around the cock’s head. He then led his tongue from the tip to the base of the cock, licking every part of it and making it wet with saliva and hearing Otabek’s deep moans. He wrapped his pink lips around the dark cock, looking up into Beka’s eyes and moaned as he sucked the entire length, feeling the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat and going deeper.

Otabek shivered in pleasure as his cock was enveloped in Yuri’s hot mouth. "You feel so good." He said with a raspy voice, cupping Yuri’s jaw.

Yuri pulled away, saliva mixed with precum. "Fuck my face, daddy." He said and Otabek growled, cupping the blond’s head and beginning thrusting into Yuri hard. The blond was gagging and tears were rolling down his face but Otabek didn’t stop fucking into his mouth. After a few more thrusts he pulled out and marveled Yuri’s face which was crimson red and covered in tears, precum, and saliva. "Stand up." He ordered and Yuri did shaking. Otabek pushed him up against the wall again and crashed their lips together into a passionate kiss, tasting himself in Yuri’s mouth as his tongue was shoved deep inside of it. He pushed a few hairs away from Yuri’s face and stroked his cheek gently. "I missed you, kitten." He said softly and pulled Yuri’s leg over his shoulder. Yuri’s legs were now forming a perfect split and his hole looked delicious, inviting Otabek in.

With one big thrust, he entered Yuri completely and Yuri screamed in pleasure as he felt Otabek tearing him in two. The blond wrapped his lean hands around Otabek’s neck and whimpered as the Kazakh was thrusting inside him. "Daddy... Faster. I missed you so much." He moaned and the Kazakh made his pace quicker. Yuri let his head fall back. "Daddy..." He sobbed.

 "What is it, kitten?"

 "Tell me you love me." Yuri whimpered.

 Otabek let Yuri’s leg fall off his shoulder and pulled back.

Yuri looked at him scared. "Beka? Wh-"

But Otabek didn’t let him finish. He turned him around, pushing him against the wall and thrust his cock deep inside of Yuri once again. "The little kitty is sentimental tonight, huh?" He murmured into Yuri’s ear. "You missed me that much?"

Yuri moaned, feeling Otabek’s cock entering him and rubbing his walls mercilessly. "Yes, daddy. I missed you. You’re so big and hot inside me. I need you, daddy. Didn’t you miss me?"

Otabek groaned once more hearing Yuri’s words and seeing his cock penetrating Yuri’s ass. "You’re so cute in that little costume, kitty. It makes me want to breed you and watch you swell with my seed."

Yuri smiled through the moans. "Breed me, daddy. I’m all yours. Only yours."

Otabek’s thrusts became erratic and he brought his face on Yuri’s neck, biting it hard, making sure to mark him. "You’re mine, Yura." He said with a raspy voice and cupped Yuri’s dick, stroking it.

Yuri cried out from the overstimulation. "Beka, I’m cumming."

 "Cum, baby." Otabek whispered and bit down on Yuri’s neck once more, while Yuri came hard on Otabek’s cock and hand. A few thrusts later Otabek came too, deep inside of Yuri.

Yuri was trying to catch his breath, holding onto the wall and standing on shaky legs. He felt Otabek’s hand, wrapping around his waist.

"Yura, are you alright?"

Yuri nodded smiled and timidly, wrapping his arm around Beka’s shoulder and felt the Kazakh picking him up bridal style.

 "Let’s get cleaned up, Sailor Moon." Otabek said and Yuri wrapped both his arms around the Kazakh’s neck, laughing.

"Beka?"

"Mmm?"

 "You didn’t tell me you love me." Yuri teased.

 Otabek chuckled. "I fucking adore you, Yura." He placed a kiss on Yuri’s forehead and walked into the bathroom.

*

"Beka! Get up! It's Christmas!" Yuri exclaimed jumping on top of him.

Otabek laughed.

"Calm down, Yuri. You're acting like this is our first Christmas together." Otabek smiled, getting out of bed.

Yuri grinned.

"Well...it's just...someone new is going to be visiting us this Christmas and I wanted to surprise you. I did it in secret, making this a huge surprise for you. It's not really a gift, but I'm sure you'll like it."

Otabek looked wary. Wait a minute. Hold on.

"Is it illegal?" he asked, teasingly.

Yuri pouted. It was adorable.

"Otabek...I did not do anything illegal to get your Christmas present." Yuri grinned.

Otabek laughed.

"COME ON! I want Christmas breakfast!" Yuri exclaimed, pulling at his husband.

He laughed.

"Alright, alright. I can't say no to you, kitten." he laughed.

After they ate, Yuri cleaned up their plates and turned on the television to a sappy Christmas love story.

At around 5 o' clock, Yuri looked up to see the time.

Perfect. Yuri thought.

"Hey, Beka. I want my present now." Yuri laughed.

Otabek chuckled.

"Alright, Kitten. Hold your horses."

They got up and headed towards the tree. Gosh, it was pretty. Yuri did a great job decorating it. Christmas may not be big in Russia, but it was Yuri’s favorite holiday, and it showed.

"Here." Otabek pulled out a small object, not a very big box. It looked like a ring box.

Yuri's eyes lit up.

"Otabek, that's not..."

"Just open it." he chuckled.

Yuri did.

Inside, there was a beautiful ring, with a golden band and an engraving carved into it.

"Otabek...a ring? H-how did you…I thought we couldn’t afford an engagement ring yet.” Yuri’s eyes shone.

“I lied again. I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?”

Yuri’s eyes swelled with tears. “Of course I do! I love it. I love you.” He wiped his tears. “Anyway, time for my presents.” Yuri pulled a small box from the Christmas tree and gave it to Otabek.

The Kazakh opened it fast and saw that inside the small box there was a small key, “Yura?”

“I-I got you a new bike. It’s in the garage. I know I am clueless about bikes, but Victor and Katsudon helped me a lot to buy the best one we could find. I-I hope you will like it but if you don’t we can always send it back and take a new one. One you will like.”

Otabek placed his index and middle fingers on Yuri’s mouth to make him stop talking. “Yura, just the fact that you thought about buying me a bike is pleasing me greatly, but this is too much, baby. I can’t accept it. It’s too expensive.” Otabek tried to give the keys back to Yuri but the blond denied it.

“No. This is my money and I do whatever I want with it.” Yuri shook his head. “Plus, you need the bike. You need something to move around Saint-Petersburg since you will be living here from now on.”

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked confused.

Yuri handed Otabek one more box in his hand.

Confused, Otabek opened it.

Inside was a little stick. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Otabek picked it up and swallowed. He looked as though he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Yura...it...are you..." he looked up and Yuri to see him positively beaming.

He nodded. “I’m pregnant, Beka.”

Otabek’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Pregnant? His Yuri? His Omega? What? This disbelief must have been evident on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Otabek." Yuri said pulling him into a kiss.

Otabek snapped out of his daze and laughed in glee, hugging Yuri tightly.

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“I need to start moving my things from Almaty.”

Yuri chuckled. “Don’t think about that now. How about you take me for a ride on your new bike?”

“Fuck yes!”

………………….

A/N: YAY! It’s done. We were hoping to upload this on Christmas, but it didn’t quite work out like that. Also a new chapter of Love Drunk should be up soon, probably within a week or so. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. We hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!.

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface and HadesDrinkingMojito.

: ]

 


End file.
